A whole new enemy
by mironokanari
Summary: Whats happens when a vampire, old as the vulturis themselves and far mor powerful, shows up on the cullens doorstep, being chased by the Vampire equivalent of the mob from Italy.


I do not own twilight or any of the characters in this story aside from my OC Horace

Edwards POV

It was a dull and normal day for the Cullen family. He and Bella were sitting in the living room with Renesmee, Alice and jasper were out in the forest somewhere, and rose and Esme were shopping. Carlisle was of course at the hospital working. He had a particularly tricky case of some unidentified virus on his hands, and spent most of his time at the hospital now. He thought that it was an altered form of malaria. He had no way of knowing, but with Carlisle, it was best to assume he was right in the medical area. He had been studying for the better part of two centuries after all.

Renesmee looked to be around fifteen at the moment. Of course she was really much younger. We thought maybe when she was full grown we would send her to college, With Bella perhaps, as sisters. They of course looked similar, seeing as how Bella was Renesmees mother and all. Life was good and easy at the moment. And I hope that it stays that way for a long time.

Renesmee was flipping through the extensive selection of channels, searching for MTV of course. It was apparently her favorite channel. I personally never liked television. I was born before TV came around, and never had time before now I suppose. Either that or I just hadn't been interested in watching it. I did like music though, so I guess MTV was alright. I rather liked turning on the Sirius stations that had no picture and leaving them on and going and doing something else. Renesmee preferred the music videos however, and since she was usually using the TV I didn't get to use it.

We were sitting and watching the music video for the song "sorry" by buckcherry when the phone rang. Most likely it was Carlisle calling to say he was staying late. I picked up the phone, not caring to check the caller ID, because I was sure it was just Carlisle. A strange melodious, yet somehow rough, voice came over the phone.

"Hello. Is this the residence of Carlisle Cullen?" I wasn't sure rather or not to answer. At some point that I was unaware of I had apparently decided to tell the man yes for when I cam out of my thoughts to tell him no he was talking again.

"May I speak to Carlisle please?" I was almost surprised.

"He's not here at the moment." The person on the other end just hung up. I held the phone away from my ear and looked at it. After about a minute of unfocused scrutiny I put the phone down and went back to the living.

Apparently Bella had come to the same conclusion about the caller as I had at first, for she did not ask who it was. Of course another phone call rang out. This time I had no doubt it was Carlisle. Bella looked at me quizzically. I merely shrugged and went to go talk to Carlisle and tell him about the strange and unknown caller. I picked up the phone and listened to the shouting of doctors.

"Hey Edward, tell Esme and everyone else I am going to be staying late………" a few off phone whispers that I didn't bother to listen to. Then I heard the movement as Carlisle came back to the phone.

"Well… it seems I will be coming home as usual tonight" He almost sounded relieved. I want to ask the question now burning in my mind, but ignore it. I have a more important statement to make.

"Carlisle… Someone called asking for you, and they didn't sound exactly human or… wolfish at all. I think it was a vampire. Do you know anyone that would be calling? That was totally unfamiliar to me?" I could almost picture him smiling.

"Edward, I was alive for two hundred years before you were made. Of course I have friends you don't know. It could be any of them just wanting to call in a favor or some other trivial matter. It seems to me that your just being paranoid." I nod to myself and mumble a goodbye at Carlisle. It had been such an obvious answer. Perhaps I was being paranoid. Of course there is always the chance that my paranoia had not been misplaced. I shrug off the feeling, and walk back to the living room, wondering what video would be on now.

Carlisle was home at normal time. Which was no surprise to any of the other Cullen, because I had told them after I had hung up the phone. We all gathered in the dining room to talk with Carlisle and find out why he got off "early". He looked at our expectant faces and smiled.

"I got off on time for one reason. We found out what the virus was. It turns out I was correct in my assumption that it was an obscure and altered form of malaria that the patient caught in Yemen. Strange, but easily treated. He was started on the medicine just as I called to say I was staying late again." We all merely nodded and smiled. Carlisle was relieved that this case was over. It had been fairly stressful for him. Just as Esme was about to say something the phone rang. Carlisle got up and got it. As he answered I remembered the earlier phone call by the anonymous person. It seems his friend had caught up with him after all. Just over five minutes later Carlisle came and sat back down, a puzzled look on his face. "It seems…. We are to meet someone tomorrow in the meadow where we play ball." We all looked at him, seeking more explanation. He shrugged his shoulders, and we all let it go. One thing was for sure, tomorrow would not be a dull and normal day for the Cullens.

Hey guys. I hope you liked it. This was my first try at a twilight fanfic so….. ya. R&R, criticize me on anything bad ect.


End file.
